The Forgotten
by TatianaDeathBlood
Summary: Mickey Mouse is now human and has found a strange man in WasteLand called Eugene ClockMan. They eventually fall in love with eachother and with Eugene's dark side it makes things a little harder. They face problems with their new relationship in the first part of The Forgotten series, with new adventures anything can happen. Summary sucks, Bigger one in Story.
1. The Scream

**The Forgotten**

Hello everyone! This is my Epic Mickey fanfiction :D and of course to get it over with *deep breath* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS LISTED HERE! They all belong to Disney and whoever made the game in the first place. Eugene belongs to Pharaoh-ink on , I just think it's a great name for the clockman :P Oh and the design that I describe of his cloths belong to her too… and some of the things described in the story, OH DEAR POTATO ALRIGHT I COPIED A FEW THINGS ARE YOU HAPPY? O_O Oh and if you don't like Clockman x human mickey then I suggest leaving now. Some fluff and some slightly suggestive themes, nothing too serious, rated M mostly for possible gore later on and drama, but not too much drama. :P Enjoy the story, please rate and review ^-^ Starts out from Mickeys point of view, then Eugene's, then to 3rd person view.

Bigger Summary:

Mickey Mouse is now human and has found a strange man in WasteLand called Eugene ClockMan. They eventually fall in love with eachother and with Eugene's dark side it makes things a little harder. They face problems with their new relationship in the first part of The Forgotten series, with new adventures anything can happen. The first part of every relation ship is telling family and friends, this is definataly a little more complicated.

Chapter 1

I walked along the forgotten path to Mean Street, tripping over random pieces of debris of the rotting Fantasy Land of WasteLand. Running my gloved hands through my now human hair I looked at the map Gus gave me trying to get my bearings on this strange land. At this point I just want to get out of here; it's bad enough that I was the one that dropped the thinner into the land...

Gripping the brush in my hand I pushed a pair of huge metal doors open, with the help of the thinner to melt away the rust, I walked into a small room with the projector screen.

"Finally I made it!" I ran into the screen with pure happiness that I had found it. Falling onto a long flat narrow bridge I looked up to see it, the clock tower. It looked happy and it put a smile on my face. "Hello!" I said trying to make a good first impression. It simply looked down on me then it looked straight again when a strange song started playing.

"What is that?" I said aloud in pure confusion, getting up and slightly slipping on the moss covered platform. It sounds like a demented version of it's a small world without the voices… The clock tower looked shocked, making strange clicking noises it looked back down at me. Suddenly the happy face melted right off of it, revealing a horrifying purple face, as its head turned one eye rolled lifelessly around, with a wide toothy cringe.

Right when I thought that it couldn't get any worse with the music increasing in volume, two huge blue mechanical arms burst out of the two doors were the children normally walk out to sing and dance. The arms suddenly started bashing the stone platform, trying to crush me. I rolled to one side avoiding the fist, not even thinking I shot thinner at its left hand and it started to erode away.

Smiling in triumph I ran away from another fist and shot thinner at the hand until it was nothing but naked metal. It smashed its hand on the bridge and it smashed into pieces leaving only a broken arm as it appeared to be… bleeding… thinner. As soon as it broke the last thing I expected to hear was a blood curdling scream coming from the tower, it sounded like a human male…

I realized what I was doing to the poor thing as it began crying after the scream. I began to shoot paint at it reforming its arm, and making it a bright blue. The arm froze back trying to avoid any more damage to it as it used its other hand to try to crush me. I jumped on top of the arm and painted it the same bright blue and it froze, and then lifted me up to its face. I began to paint it back to its original state and it stopped crying.

Kay sorry it's a bit short but I just wanted to get the prologue over with and get started on the main story. If you see anything that I need to improve on just tell me. And if you have any, leave some suggestions too! Just saying now, I SUCK at grammar and beginning and ending paragraphs at the right time. The chapters will be longer soon after the next chapter with the Clockman prologue. I hope to have new chapters at its latest every 2 days and maybe longer later on, school will get in the way as it always does…


	2. Nightmares

Hey everyone sorry it took too long to update I just haven't had any inspirations to write. :c Maybe a review would help me? :3 This is Eugene's point of view and sorry if I get his lisp wrong I'm kind of a new writer and I've never actually HEARD a real lisp before but I'll do my best! Ill update as much as I can and I will probably get this chapter and the next one up today! Some possible story ideas are the 2 I came up with for Portal 2, 2 Minecraft stories, or a Creepy Pasta one. Sorry people but there all love stories! *disappointed muffin* this chapter WILL be longer! And obviously I don't own Epic Mickey in any way shape or form and Clockman belongs to Pharaoh-Ink. And I also can't do an evil laugh worth a crap so use your imagination… x:

Clockman tossed and turned in his bed in his small room at the top of the clock tower. It's nothing special, the walls are a dark purple, a desk sat parallel to the door, a bed with golden sheets sat in the middle, facing the sun, 2 small windows on the corners of the room, and multiple clocks of different designs lining the walls. A nightmare that had been reoccurring played once more in his mind. Breaking the silence he yelled an inaudible protest at an unknown person and jumped out of bed, punching the grandfather clock at the end of the room, smashing the ancient, dusty glass.

Yelping in pain, he jumped back as crimson blood dripped down his arm. Sighing in defeat he slowly walked down the hallway and before the stairs turned right into the master bathroom. With his good hand he turned the water on, putting his hand into the cold water. Cringing at the water going into his open wound he looked at himself in the mirror.

'I'm a wreck…' He thought to himself. 'I'm 22, alone, a split personality that just wants to kill my friends, no one in the outside world even knows who I am, and most importantly, ALONE.'

The word played through his mind as he washed his face and begun combing out his snowy white hair with his good hand. He looked back up into the mirror and saw his eyes flash purple then back to gold.

He jumped back and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He leaned up against the door and slid down, putting his face in his knees.

"Kurrrrrrr…."

Eugene looked up after hearing the sound. 'GlockenSpiel might have met someone new…'

He slowly stood up and walked solemnly down the wooden stairs into the main room.

"KUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Clockman ran as fast as he could, nearly ripping the door to the control room open. Then he froze, unable to control his limbs as a song began to play.

"Oh no not again!" He was able to get to the top of the stairs with the help of his cane before all of his golden attributes turned a dark navy purple.

An evil laugh echoed through the room as he lifted his head up to look at the screens with a jack the ripper smile. "LoOkS lIkE I ToOk oVeR aT jUsT tHe RiGhT tImE tOo…"

He took a running leap and landed perfectly in the black leather chair in the middle of the room and grasped the levers that controlled Glockenspiel's arms. (Glockenspiel can normally control them himself but sometimes he gets a little too protective of Clockman and they have to turn the power to his arms off before he completely destroys everything and everyone)

"LeTs HaVe SoMe FuN sHaLl wE MiCkEy? (Evil laugh here)

He took control of the arms and watched as Mickey was hurt, healed, and thinned his precious clocktower's arms to nothing but the metal rods.

"GrRrRrR! HoW DaRe yOu HuRt My ClOcK ToWeR!"

Soon enough, nothing was left of the arms but metal. He couldn't try to hit the stupid little human without completely destroying Glockenspiel.

'I can't let him in here though! One last bash and maybe someone else will come along and fix it and clean up the blood!'

Cringing he pressed the button that would make Glockenspiels arms come down and the sickening sound of bending and breaking metal echoed through wasteland.

Suddenly blood flew everywhere as Clockman's arms tore and flew across the room, turning into nothing but a mural of flesh, blood, and bones on everything.

He screamed in horrible pain and his attributes once more turned a golden color and everything went black.


	3. Author Note!

AUTHOR NOTE!  
Hey everyone this is just an author note. I know it took me a long time to update but I will be getting more chapters out there and I just wanted to say there will be 2 sequels that have to do with new enemies. This story is just to introduce everyone mainly and talk about the 2 getting used to everything. It's quite complicated when you're supposed to have a girlfriend but you love another man that no one knows about… especially when she finds out. Oswald is also protective of his little bro. We also introduce 4 new OCs, four main dolls that Clockman actually gave each one a small piece of his heart when he wasn't a forgotten character and that's why he still has his, mainly, I'll get more into that later into the story. The last story introduces the final battle of someone Clockman thought he could forget and basically explains everything. But I won't get into that yet because it's still the beginning of the whole thing. I hope you like the rest of my story! I'll try to get as much as I can done every day and upload it as soon as I finish and review the work.

And also this is my story and I made the whole plot line and everything, but Clockman belongs to Pharaoh-ink on deviant art and so does the human design of mickey. The rest of the characters that aren't OCs belong to Disney. The rest of the characters, the dolls for example, belong to me!


	4. The Strange Man

Hi again! This is the third chapter of my Epic Mickey fanfiction! I'll try to get more done today but there's a slim chance I'll get another chapter in after this. This chapter is all about Clockman and Mickey meeting for the first time! Also Oswald comes over for a visit… Also once again I do not own Clockman or human!mickey designs, they belong to Pharaoh-ink on deviant art and everything else besides my OC's belong to Disney. PS! Thinking: '…' Speech: "…" Sound: ""…""

Glockenspiel spun his head around a few times before looking down at Mickey again.

"I'm really sorry about that, it's just I didn't want to get crushed. You understand right?"

Glockenspiel nodded in response and then his expression changed into a worried one and he held his mechanical hand down to the bridge for Mickey to jump onto.

'I have to find out who screamed. I hope he's ok…'

Mickey gently opened the large blue door after Glockenspiel lowered him down to the platform. He walked into a blue and white room that sparkled like diamonds with 2 paths. One led into a big room with a large dining table and the other into a room with a kitchen and what looked like a living room.

"Wow this place is really nice…" ""Drip, drip, drip…"" Mickey turned around after hearing the soft sound of water. When he got closer he saw that it was red and rushed up the stairs following the blood.

He pushed the door open and it hit something. Blood quickly flowed out and down the stairs, not being able to escape very much with the door being shut.

A tall, very skinny man was lying on the floor, facing away from Mickey. From what he could tell, Mickeys hair line would barely reach were his nose is. He wasn't very muscular but it looked like he could probably James Bond his way around Wasteland. His hair was a snowy white color, just reaching down below his shoulders, with a golden streak running through it at the bottom. He was wearing blue jeans with a white shirt with the sleeves ripped off. 'Maybe when I broke that things arms… the same thing happened to him? And when I repainted his arms, both of them were revived?'

Mickey bent down and gently shook him, nothing… He turned him around and looked at his face. His eyes were shut and tears were still noticeable. His hair draped down and ended at his eyebrows which were also white. He had golden rimmed glasses with blue-tinted glass and what looked like the metal pieces for Glockenspiel's cheeks were wrapped around his ears.

Mickey picked him up, almost dropping him, and carried him into the living room and set him down on the couch, and left to go look around more.

********* Clockman's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, not knowing what had happened before that song began playing. I rubbed my eyes and reached for my glasses on the coffee table. Wait am I in the living room? When I picked up my glasses I noticed that my sleeves were torn.

"I did it again..." I put my face in my hands, my glasses dropping to the floor. I felt someone next to me and they bent down to pick them up and hand them to me.

"Are you ok? My name is Mickey Mouse by the way. Well at least I used to be a mouse." His voice sounded like a young high school boy other than his usual high pitched one, but he looked about 19. He had charcoal black hair that almost dared to cover up his ice blue eyes. He was wearing black pants, golden flat-bottom shoes, and a red hoodie with a black Mickey Mouse symbol and thin, white fingerless gloves.

A barely noticeable blush went across my face as I looked into his eyes. "Uh… yeah… I'm fine, thank you." I took my glasses and put them on, the ends of the arms clicking into place with the ear-pieces.

"Who are you anyway? I found you passed out on the floor and there was blood everywhere, but you weren't hurt." He sat down next to me as I looked over to the stairs, noticing dry blood on the thin stairway to the control room.

I looked down at my hands. 'Humph, haven't your hands done enough?' "I'm Eugene… Eugene Clockman…"

"Oh yeah, Gus told me about you! He didn't say were you lived though. So uh, does that thing outside have a name?"

I looked up at him a little surprised. "You don't recognize Glockenspiel? The It's a Small World clock tower? You're kidding right?"

"Really? Doesn't the clock tower in the real Disney parks have different faces?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Glockenspiel was my own design. I drew him as a child and I made him a real thing. I build him and all of the clockworks myself. Well with a little help from Chase and the others."

"Chase? Who's that?"

"One of the dolls, Chase is German and he is kind of the leader down in the clockworks. Aluna keeps him in his place though; she's the main African doll. Zero is mostly quiet and tries to keep Dorito the Mexican once from breaking everything in sight."

"What's Zero?"

"He's Japanese, but he has an anime look to him."

""BANG BANG BANG!"

"Sigh… I'll get it." With the help of my cane I stood up and walked over to the door, Mickey close behind in case I fell. I blushed at that.

I opened the door and Oswald was standing there, drinking a smoothie. "Whoa, you look worse than usual." He said in a sarcastic tone. He looks basically exactly like Mickey only a blue hoodie with a Oswald symbol and he was slightly taller.

"Thanks for noticing, now what do you want?"

"I thought you might have found my brother, but I guess he found you."

"Yeah anyway do whatever you want I'm going to go get dressed.  
******** Mickey's POV

I sat back down on the couch with Oswald and he instantly grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"So what did you need Oswald?"

"Noting really, I was just bored and I felt like annoying Eugene."

"I heard that…"

We turned around and Eugene was on the bottom step that led up to his bedroom. He was wearing a gold suit and tie with what looked like the arms of a clock on his shoulders. He was wearing brown shoes and dark and light blue checkered, fingerless gloves that looked allot like Glockenspiels arms. He had the same dark brown cane with the glass blue orb for the handle and his hair was combed and curled halfway neatly to the sides at the bottom.

"Sup nerd." Was the only thing Oswald said.

'Wow… he's really cute. Wait did I say cute?'

"Oh by the way, Gus asked us to help him with some work down in Mean Street, something about paint thinner and gears."

Aww! Mickey thinks Eugene is cute! Anyway the next chapter will have some lemons in it! ;) I'm not sure how far I will go with it. I'll see how far I'll let it go. It might turn into a full on R rated lemon or PG 18…


	5. Dolls and Guns

Hello again everyone! Sorry again for the long wait! I changed the chapter arrangement so that we go back to Mickey and Clockman later but this one will be introducing the dolls and getting a little more into the concept of what's going to happen later on in the story. There's a bit of blood concept here and P.S. for the last chapter I'm changing it so that all of the characters have paint for blood, but when Eugene's dark side takes over his blood changes to thinner kind of like the clock tower. Remember! '…' is thought, "…" is speech, and ""…"" is a sound! Of course the copy right thing, I don't own Epic Mickey and Clockman belongs to Pharaoh-ink on Deviant Art, but! This story belongs to me and same with the doll OCs, and a few new characters that I will introduce along the way. Don't worry it won't be confusing I promise you that! Vocab at the bottom!

Chase POV:

The metal grate walk way creaked quietly under my feet, drowned out by the continuous sound of steam and machinery working.

'I've been looking for that little idiot all day, where is he?' I scowled and continued walking, my 10 gage rifle hanging on my back with the bayonet ready to stab through someone's heart if they mess with me.

Oblivious to it, the grating broke beneath my feet, dropping thousands of feet down into the clockworks. I tried to grab onto the edge but a sharp piece of metal chipped off a huge piece of the wood that made up my hand and paint flew out with it.

"NEIIINNN!" I started to fall, my long hair getting torn as it got caught in some of the gears that I nearly crashed into. I thought I would hit the bottom, wherever it is, but a hand caught me.

"Huh?" I looked up to see the solemn face of Zero. He pulled me up and onto the grating.

"As much as I hate to say it thank you Zero." I cringed at the two words I swore never to say to any living toon again.

He just slowly nodded in response with the depressed look in his eyes.

"By the way have you seen Dorito? I can't find the little idiot anywhere. And if you see Aluna don't tell her anything alright?"

Before Zero could even think a loud crashing noise echoed through the building and Dorito came flying on a rope, with breaking metal close behind him.

'Great something else to fix today…'

We quickly jumped out of the way and Dorito crashed into me with the broken metal getting caught in some gears.

""SPROING!" The sound of Glockenspiel breaking came from outside.

"Perfect…" I said, pushing Dorito off of me. "Clockman is going to dismantle us when he finds out about this…"

"Yes he is." The walkway rattled when Aluna landed on it, her black ponytail flowing behind her.

"Oh great, you're here now too."

"Stop whining Chase it isn't helping anything. Now you get to clean up this mess both of you. Zero you can come and help me with fixing up the damage outside." Zero nodded. And they began the long walk back up to the top.

"Good there gone!" I laughed before turning around to Dorito. "Now you can help me with a little something."

Dorito looked at me confused. "Help you with what Cha- HEY LOOK, A SPIDER!" Dorito screamed before rushing over to play with it.

"DORITO GET BACK HERE!" I yelled in pure anger.

Aluna POV:

"I wish I knew what Chase is up to Zero. Ever since Eugene gave us all a piece of his heart to go back and forth to the real world and ours, he's been… off. And that Hitler arm band is getting on my nerves! Just because he isn't leader doesn't mean he needs to hurt anyone!"

Dorito POV:

"Come on spider I just wanna play… OW! He bit me!"

"Dorito you're a doll made out of wood… spiders can't bite you." Chase said with his face in one of his hands.

"But this one bit me! I swear!" I frowned and looked at my hand.

"I wish I had a taco right now…"

Zero POV:

Every day it's the same thing… get up, work in the clockworks, get yelled at by Chase, clean up after Dorito, and then finish off the day by listening to Aluna go on and on about the obvious. Chase just wants to kill Eugene and that's why he teamed up with his dark side. It's obvious that if he dies, his dark side will take over. I prefer not to talk though… I just keep silent and everything stays normal.

And we end today's story with a few short commentaries. Imagine it like this, these first chapters were like the line and getting in the ride. The next chapter is when the ride takes off! VOCAB TIME!

Bayonet: A long, sharp, spike-like knife on the end of a world war 1 and 2 rifle used for close combat.

Nein: A German word for no, a bad response, or meaning they don't like the situation. Hitler said it allot…

P.S. sorry for referencing Hitler so much, if you have a problem with it just leave a review, but don't be mean about it. Plus a review at all would be nice.


End file.
